Tacos, churros y un montón de letras
by chiKachicKaBlueberrycheesecake
Summary: Hola if you ever wanted to talk to mexico this is your chance! Mexico will be answering letters from anyone, the topic doesn't matter the person doesn't matter, just send in a letter and thats all!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Yo soy México yo estoy contestando a las cartas de todo el mundo, países y gente común, incluso los estados…

Hello México here! And I'm answering questions from every country/person/state that sends in a letter! Ahora you can call me México or Jorge no me importa I don't care which. So yes por favor send in letters! Im really excited ya no puedo esperar! Pues ten un lindo día,have a nice day!

¡Espera! Hola mi nombre es Mexico City, but you can call me Marissa, although my big brother is Mexico I am the capital (hence Mexico City) if you want my brothers advice okay pero expect it to sound like he drank a little too much tequila, if you want to ask more sensitive questions o simple quieres hablar con migo, if ya just want to talk to me you can ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Huumm in any case... I guess it'd be more suitable nachos instead churros... churros makes me think in Spain xD... and in Mexico hell yeah, we eat a lot of churros but it's Spaniard thing you know xD...

Anyway... let's see...

About Tamaulipas (I was living in him man!)

What the hell is he doing about the crime! oh man that sucks... you can't go out at night! (well.. i'm not living there anymore... but still!), is he still mad with Texas for leaving him? or does he still have that...'special relationship' with him? lol

Is it true that he's the tsundere state? awww

By the way what did you feel when Nuevo León, Coahulia and Tamaulipas tried to be independant?

Is it true that the border states are Alfred's child?

See youuu pretty boy!

Oh last question! Are you having an affair with Russia? (I have pictures! Hungary sold some to me!)

Hijole le voy a matar a Hungary, I am going to _kill_ Hunary. Pues mira I hope Hungary didn't get lots of money because those pictures are…FAKE! Fine no me gusta mentir okay it was my birthday, mi cumpleanos. And well to celebrate I you know got ome tequila… it was all a set up with Russia, who got very drunk con su vodka… ya I can't write por que New Mexico es looking over my shoulder as I write this…

Discupla, sorry for Tamaulipas I knowhe can be a little eh about crime pero we are trying to get him to warm up to the idea of police officers… yeah no creo que Tamaulipas will look over the… situation.

Oh si about that "_relationship_" with Texas… hmmm yes Tamaulipas es verdad it's true Tamaulipas is a tsundere state and si he mourns over the loss of his major amigo texas. Pero hey time and tacos cure all wounds no?

Cuando Nuevo leon, Coahulia y Tamaulipas tried to become independent I have to say… I was very offended. Mexico is an amazing country AMAZING I tell you. I have to stop writing about this… I'm wetting the page with my tears.

NO PARA NADA! Oh sorry for yelling but no not all border states are only Alfred's child, humph! At least I know New Mexico is mine! And no I am not gay or bisexual.

I hope I answered your question, Ducere Isoru


	3. Chapter 3

Hi former daddy Mexico!

I don't really know what to say. I was going to write to you, but now that i'm actually doing it it feels weird. Um, hi? Wow, we really haven't spoken in a while. Oh! Now I remember! So, everyone knows the story of the Alamo, and every state knows that Big Brother America fought in it. But, at the time he looked like he was kinda still a kid. What was it like fighting a kid in leather chaps? Were you wearing chaps? I was really little so I don't remember. :(

~California

* * *

><p>Madre mia! Es verdad? California is that you? Wow I haven't heard from you in a long time! I can't believe you wrote to me gracias I really appreciate it! Oh si the Alamo. Si I was wearing leather chaps and mind you I looked like a HOT CHILI PEPPER! Anyways mira America hmm wasn't as big as it is now therefore it- he, he would look like a kid and not the America we know and against our will love. Yes era, come se dice, hard to fight America but you know eh well…<p>

America and I are good buddies knowing how you know we border each other and all. So yes I hope you are happy with America and let me know if he's not treating you right, tio Mexico is only una letra away. Well I must stop here I apologize for the shortess its my turn to make the Fajitas, adiós!

P.S.

Hola California! Es Mexico City!Como estas i haven't seen you in such a while! Pues yes i've taken the liberty to attach the recipe for the best tacos in the entire world. Well i have to go smoke is coming from the kitchen...

Enjoy!


End file.
